dangergirlfandomcom-20200213-history
Danger Girl 1
Danger Girl #1 was the first comic book to have a major chunk of story in the Danger Girl series. It was a 40 page full color book released in March 1998 that continued the brief introduction in the Danger Girl Preview issue. In this issue, readers learn what the Danger Girl team actually is and meet many more characters. There were also three variant covers released. Summary Rescued Deuce contacts Duncan and says he is skeptical about recruiting Abbey Chase for his team. Duncan reassures Deuce that Abbey is just what his team needs. In Costa Rica, Abbey's jeep goes off a cliff and into the river. Close by, Donavin Conrad is escaping in his speedboat, the Snuggler. Using the speargun from the scuba gear that was in the jeep, Abbey boards the boat. Abbey and Donavin fight as the speedboat heads toward a waterfall. But the Danger Girls are in a helicopter above and offer Abbey a lift to safety. She grabs the Golden Skull of Koo Koo Diego from Donavin and escapes in the helicopter as Donavin and his boat go over the waterfall and blow up. New Member Aboard the Danger Yacht, Abbey meets Sydney Savage, Natalia Kassle, Silicon Valerie, and Deuce. Deuce gives Abbey an explanation of who they are and what they do. Sydney and Natalia talk amongst themselves saying they don't like Abbey, whereas Valerie thinks just the opposite. Abbey overhears the discussion and is reluctant to join, until Deuce talks her into it. In the briefing for the coming mission, Deuce explains that museums and art collectors around the globe have been reporting losses of priceless artifacts and antiquities. Their best lead is a Hungarian art thief named Rico Lugosi who is currently in France. A man known as The Peach is supposed to meet with Rico to acquire an ancient shield. So the Danger Girls head out. France While Sydney works surveillance, Abbey disguises as a waitress. But when The Peach kills Rico, the plan goes sour. The Peach gets away with the shield and Abbey and Sydney chase him. It inevitably turns into a car chase, but it's cut short as helicopters start firing at Abbey from above. Appearances Characters *Abbey Chase *Deuce *Donavin Conrad *Donavin's goons *Duncan *Duncan's assistant *Eddy Owen *Female MI-6 Agent *Francois *French waitress *Fruit stand owner *Hammer Shock Troops *Koo Koo Diego *Natalia Kassle *Petrov *Rico Lugosi *Rico Lugosi's goons *Silicon Valerie *Silicon Valerie's father *Silicon Valerie's mother *Sydney Savage *The Jamaicans *The Peach *The Peach's goons *The Premier Locations *Atlantic Ocean *Australia *Barbados *Costa Rica **Donavin's villa **Katatanga Bay ***Dead Man's Pass *France **Embassy **Paris *Hong Kong *Kotzebue *Oxford *Russia *Shanghai *The Alps *The Bahamas Vehicles and vessels *Cargo truck *''Danger Yacht'' *Donavin's yacht *Helicopter *Jeep *MI-6 sports car *Porsche Boxster *Speedboat **''Snuggler'' *Supersonic transport *The Jamaicans' boat *The Peach's car Animals *Alligator *Fish *Poisonous bugs Items *Binoculars *Camera *Communications satellite *Gatling gun *Golden Skull of Koo Koo Diego *Knife *Laser *Lunchbox satellite dish *Machine gun *Peach *Pineapple communicator *Pistol *Rolf Dunbier '62 *Shield of Immunity *Sniper rifle *Speargun *Toupee *Transmitter *Uzi *Whip Miscellanea *Hammer *Her Majesty's Secret Service *Hercules *Leonardo DiCaprio *''Melrose Place'' *MI-6 Agent *Robin Hood *Super Mario Pop culture references *When Abbey steers the Snuggler away from the Jamaicans in Costa Rica, the speedboat slams into some rocks and foliage, causing it to get airborne before landing back in the water. That scene is reminiscent of the speedboat getting airborne and flying over the road in the James Bond film Live and Let Die, in which Roger Moore portrays Bond. *The comic book issue's title page shows sexy nude women, very similar to the title sequence of a James Bond film. *While on the Danger Yacht, the Girls are watching Melrose Place on television. Heather Locklear is seen on the TV and is called by the name Amanda. *While on the Danger Yacht after rescuing Abbey, Natalia is wearing a white bathing suit remarkably similar to the suit worn by Honey Ryder in the James Bond film Dr. No. *Deuce, looking strikingly similar to actor Sean Connery, speaks of his past, which is also very similar to the life of James Bond, including having been strapped to a table with a laser pointed at him. *Valerie, being a "nerd" or "geek", is very much into Kevin Sorbo as Hercules, Super Mario, the band Hanson, and Leonardo DiCaprio. *When The Peach escapes after having killed Rico, he refers to his car as "the Bat-Mobile". *The Porsche Boxster used by Abbey and Sydney to chase The Peach is fully equipped with gadgets including an ejector seat, just as James Bond has in his films. *The car chase through France references the truck chase in the Indiana Jones film Raiders of the Lost Ark. They both involve a cargo truck carrying artifacts that all the characters want. Cover gallery Image:Dangergirlissue1.png|Cover art Category:Comic issues